TheBattletheSacredLandOfTheKai's! SSJ3 Broly VS The SSJGOD SonGoku!
by thomaskeatjr
Summary: Broly returns as Goku theorized. It is an intense battle between the 2 saiyans, Goku and Broly after Goku becomes a God. In the suspense, someone arrives to rescue Goku when he's in pain. Who arrives? Find out now!


The Battle on the Sacred Land of the Kai's! Super Saiyan 3 Broly VS. The Super Saiyan God Son Goku!

It has been a 3 years since the battle with the God of Destruction Beerus and an enitre year after the battle with Super Saiyan 3 Broly. Son Goku and his friends were rested for a while. Nothing insane happened for a while, but he was correct. Broly was not defeated. Far from it even.

"C'mon Goten, Trunks, I'm gonna train you to become much stronger in your fusion form," Goku told the boys.

"But we're already tough enough as Gotenks! We can beat kid Buu's ass back and again!" Trunks and Goten told him at the same time.

"I told you guys that Broly might be back sometime very soon. No telling when," Goku continues. "He's not gonna be happy this time, so if I'm not strong enough, you both will be prepared," Goku explained. They both groaned and then agreed to train some.

"Damn it Kakorot, why poison their brains? They need training from a REAL man!" Vegeta shouts to Goku from the distance.

"Hehehe, Vegeta, I recall when I fought Buu you called me 'number one'," Goku giggled.

"Oh, shut up you bastard. That was an emotional moment you son of a-" Vegeta paused as he gasps at a sight in the distance.

"V-Vegeta? You alright? I barely see him get the cold shoulder."

"He's back…" Vegeta states.

"Who's back?" Goku wonders.

"BROLYYYY!" He shouts to the heavens. Goku grunts and looks where Vegeta was staring.

About 15 miles away, Broly slowly floats toward the location of Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks. He finally approached Goku.

"I knew you weren't gone for good. I sensed your life even when you concealed your energy," Goku explained.

"Haha! But of course. I hope you realize I have become much more powerful," Broly told them. All of them noticed he had an "M" marked on his head. They assumed it was the work of Babidi who was supposedly dead, whom appeared to be alive.

"How is he a Majin?! Babidi was dead, remember?!" Vegeta shouted, demanding an answer from Goku.

"I-I dunno," Goku replied. "No need to shout at me! I know Babidi is dead, I mean, er… thought he was… well, I dont know! Maybe it wasn't even him!"

"Who else possesses this kind of power then?!" Vegeta screams.

"Boobidi," Goku says softly.

"Come again?" Vegeta asks.

"This was the job done by Babidi's son, Boobidi," Goku explains.

"B-Boobidi?" Vegeta wonders. At that moment, Trunks and Goten laughed their asses off.

"S-stop laughing you brats!" Vegeta yells. Goku appears to be laughing behind Vegeta.

"The funny thing is, I can expect you to laugh at this Kakorot, but you two!" He shouts. "Now, does this 'Boobidi' posses the same powers?"

Goku giggles, "Um… yes. I mean if Babidi is dead, he's the only one that can do it," he explained. They all thought about it while Broly was standing there, getting angrier by the second.

"KAKOROT!" Broly roars.

"OK! Vegeta, Trunks, Goten! You go discover Boobidi's location! This is my battle!" Goku demands.

"That bastard did NOT just tell me what to do!" Vegeta shouts to himself.

Goku screams, "GOOOOOO!" He grunts and flies off with the boys to find Boobidi.

"Alright, let's do this!" Goku lets out a fearsome roar and turns into his God form. Broly gasps as he tempts to grab Goku. He dodges and lands on his feet. Broly throws a punch and Goku grabs his fist.

"I know a better place we can battle…" He states.

"Hm? Is that so? I don't care. I will murder you no matter the location."

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's really nice," Goku says as he takes Broly's arm and uses instant transmission to the Land of the Kai's.

Kibito-Kai gasps as he asks, "w-what are you doing with the legendary super saiyan in THIS world?!"

"Sorry Kibito, I had no where else to fight him! Besides, you both are death already, you ain't got nothin' to lose!" Goku exclaims. "Now, this ends HERE!" Goku dashes at Broly with brute force. He punches Broly in his gut, tosses him in the air, and dashes at him from behind to slam him to the ground.

"It's like you're not even trying!" Goku exclaims.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not! This battle is gonna end with blood! I'll paint myself with your blood! ALL OVER!" Broly shouts.

"Oh really? Then come get me!" He yells. Broly dashes at Goku aiming for his head. Goku disappears as he says, "No ya don't" He puts all his force in one punch and throws him across the Kai's world. Blood gushes out of Broly's mouth. He steps toward Broly slowly.

"I'm not done yet!" Broly gets up as blood continues to gush out of his mouth. "I told you I was going to paint my body in your blood and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"OK, for one, ew, second, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Goku grabs Broly, repeatedly punches him in the stomach and throws him for 16 miles.

Broly dashes back up quickly and pounds Goku in the stomach with his knee. Blood spills out of Goku's mouth.

"GAH!" He exclaims as he falls to the ground. Broly lands on the ground in front of Goku.

"Now, say your prayers… Kakorot…" Broly holds his fist up in the air about to finish Goku off. Before he can launch his devastating punch, but his punch is stopped as he looks behind him and it is the God of Destruction Beerus with his sensei Whis floating next to him while eating sushi.

"Say YOUR prayers, super saiyan," as Lord Beerus is about to finish Broly off, Goku stops him with his shout.

"Wait! Don't kill him! He just needs a simple lesson taught! So let me handle this!"

Beerus replies, "You're too weak saiyan! I'll finish him and we can have that rematch!"

"If I'm too weak to finish off Broly when he's at full power, what makes you think I can take you on, besides, I was using 5% of my power, so I'm not even down for the count! I'm not too weak yet! I won't give up!" Goku explains. Beerus grunts. "Fine, want to double-team him?"

"Sure, why not, lets kick his ass," Goku says as Beerus and Goku stand side-by-side as Whis is still eating sushi in the background.

Beerus charged up his ki in his hands and Goku charged up his most powerful kamehameha and disintegrated Broly into cosmic dust. The world was at peace once again. But, let's not forget the 2 god's rematch.

"Hey, saiyan, ready for our rematch?" Beerus asks him.

"Eh, I dunno, I'm feelin' kinda sore," Goku states. Beerus looks at him with a dishonest look. "I'm just kidding, hell yeah!"

Next time on Dragonball FF, Beerus and Goku will rematch! Who will win this extremely ultimate, God on God battle! Find out next time on Dragon Ball FF!


End file.
